


Hey, That's No Way To Say Goodbye (part 1)

by Florabellafluff (VesperGrey)



Series: Hey, That's No Way to Say Goodbye [1]
Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperGrey/pseuds/Florabellafluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loose band tees and mascara-stained pillows. Florence had a nightmare again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, That's No Way To Say Goodbye (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> There is no depth to this. This is pure, unadulterated FLUFF. :D  
> This is my first fic here! Feedback is always appreciated. Judge if you will, but be gentle...

_I loved you in the morning, our kisses deep and warm_

_Your hair upon the pillow Like a sleepy golden storm_

_Many loved before us; I know we are not new_

_In city and in forest_

_they’d smile like me and you_

The morning sunlight was blinding at first, but gradually Isabella managed to open her eyes. She yawned and shifted in bed, stretching the sleep from her muscles, but couldn’t move her right arm because of the weight on it. _Why can’t I-_ She became suddenly aware of the presence of someone else. She smiled faintly as she realized what had happened, and looked down at her friend still sleeping next to her. “The nightmares again, love?” she murmured, and gently brushed a strand of the vibrant red hair from her face. She must have snuck sometime after midnight. The blankets shifted, almost imperceptibly, and her hand slid up and gripped Isa’s, pressing it harder onto her cheek. They were still for a moment, in the blissful silence. Isabella was the first to speak. “Morning.” Florence’s face lit up with a sleepy smile, and she hummed an answer.

“Mhhmm.” Isa’s breath caught in her chest as the familiar green eyes flashed open. Isa, of course, had things to do, but at that moment there was nothing in the world that could make her leave. Nothing that could break the perfection of this moment.

_“Flossie!”_

Nothing except a lovable but mildly eccentric kid sister.

“Coming, Gracie…” Florence leapt out of bed, apparently straight from lying down. Isa smiled at the thought- Flo never was one to follow rules. Why should gravity be any different? Florence reached to put her long hair up; it seemed to glow against the loose white band tee she’d slept in. She leaned down to peck Isa on the forehead, and whispered “Sorry I snuck in. I hope you don’t mind-“

“Shh. It’s fine.” Her friend’s grateful smile was all Isabella needed. She’d sell her soul to see that smile. “I’ll always be here for you. You know that, right?”

“… I know.” She flashed that sweet smile again, and stroked Isa’s cheek. “Thank you.”

_“Flo! C’mooon!”_

She laughed and whirled around, her ponytail flaring out behind her. “I’m coming! Try not to set anything on fire until I get there!” The door swung shut behind her, and Isa could swear the room grew dimmer as she left…


End file.
